Aria and Spencer's Kitchen Adventure
by Lemon Meister
Summary: Aria and Spencer have a little fun in the kitchen. LEMONS!


Whimpering moans filled the dimly lit kitchen. "Please, oh God, don't stop," Aria cried as she pulled Spencer's head deeper between her legs. In response, Spencer moaned into her pussy, causing her victim to grind against her face. There was something building up inside of Aria, shaking her to the bones and threatening to burst forth, but before she could find release, Spencer pulled away.

Aria whined at the sudden loss of contact and sat up to meet her best friend's eyes, silently asking her for more. "I have an idea," Spencer said mischievously. She pulled the fridge open, brushing her hair away from her sweaty face. She grabbed something that Aria could not make out in the low light, and slammed the fridge shut. "Lay down on the counter," she ordered. Aria tried to protest, but Spencer caught her lips in a burning, passionate kiss. Her tongue flicked across Aria's lower lip, begging for entrance, and obediently, she complied. Instantly, Spencer forced her tongue into Aria's mouth. It flicked over her teeth and caressed her own, exploring every centimeter of its moist depths. Aria brought her tongue up to meet hers, and they danced together, entwining in a sensual embrace. Spencer tasted sweet, like buttercream, and Aria never wanted to stop tasting her.

When they finally broke apart for air, their eyes met, Spencer's darkened with lust. "Get on the counter," she insisted once more, and this time, Aria obeyed. She shivered as her skin came into contact with the chilly granite, but her body was so burning with passion that she didn't notice. A shadow was cast over her bare body as Spencer leaned over, a can in hand, and Aria saw for the first time that it was whipped cream. She felt erotic pleasure begin to build up between her legs once more as she realized what the tall girl had in store.

Slowly and deliberately, as though to tease the girl lying at her mercy, Spencer swirled the whipped cream along Aria's neck. She got a little on her fingers and brushed them over the other girl's nipples, which instantly hardened against the caress. Aria found it hard to breathe as she watch Spencer swirl whipped cream around her pink nipples, and felt wetness gather down south at every touch.

Suddenly, Spencer broke the spell by tossing the can somewhere off the the side, then, fast as lightning, she began attacking Aria's neck. She nibbled and licked at the whipped cream, teasing at her collarbone and filling her mouth with the taste of cream and sweet skin, until she felt Aria's body tense up beneath her with desire. But Spencer wasn't done playing. She paused for a moment to admire her handiwork. The neck that had previously been covered in fluffy white peaks was now glistening with her saliva. But there was one more spot that needed cleaning, that could do with attention. Her eyes drifted over to Aria's breasts and she bit her lip as she eyed the rosy, perky nipples. It wasn't fair to let those inviting buds to go without the same treatment.

Aria followed Spencer's gaze down to her breasts. She blushed at the thought that Spencer was looking at _her_ that way, with that burning desire. "Like what you see?" she asked with a small, risque smile.

Spencer didn't even look up as she said, "Hell, yeah." Before Aria even had time to think, her friend's pink tongue had flicked out and tasted her nipple. She froze as an electrifying sensation went from her breast all the way down to her core. Spencer licked again, this time more slowly and teasingly, circling the erect mound with her tongue, drawing closer to where Aria wanted it. Her nipple seemed to be simply begging her for attention, so Spencer engulfed it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She sucked hard, and heard Aria let out a little yelp when she bit down on it, nipping it and lapping it. After a few minutes she left that nipple, trailing her over Aria's chest and to the other breast, and began to give it a similar treatment. Before long Aria was trembling below her, clutching her hair and pinching at the other lonely nipple.

Spencer smiled against her breast. How long ago was it that she and Aria had been nothing more than friends? Only a few hours ago, a fateful shower had led them to where they were now, with Spencer trailing her hand down further and further down across Aria's stomach while the girl was completely at her mercy.

Spencer's fingers found their way between Aria's legs. She teased a little at the slit, then looked up into her lover's eyes and she felt wetness. "Dripping, are we? Well now, Aria," she said, easing her fingers into the slick folds, "what do you want me to do?"

"Want you to-? FUCK!" Aria arched against Spencer as fingers pinched her clitoris.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to, Aria, just say what it is you want." Spencer went on teasing the girl's bud, rolling it between her fingers and flicking it until Aria bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"N-no… Not that…" she mumbled. Surprised, Spencer withdrew her hand. "You don't like that?" she said.

"I-I don't like you putting me in charge. I want you to…" Aria blushed and looked to the side. Gently, Spencer turned the girl's head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I… I want you to treat me like a bad bitch." Aria paused. "I want you to tell me what to do… And punish me…" She blushed again. For a moment, Spencer smiled, then she slipped right into character.

"A bad bitch, huh? You're such a fucking whore. You love it when my fingers are up against your pussy. Get on your hands and knees!" Aria obeyed quickly, kneeling on the counter in front of Spencer, showing off her bare ass. Spencer licked her lips in anticipation, then continued with her role. "You're my bitch now, and I'm going to punish you for being such a slut. I'm going to make you scream, you little whore!" she hissed. Aria moaned and swayed her ass back and forth, trying to tempt her lover. Spencer's hand found it's way to her ass cheek, and gave it a firm squeeze. It felt so good in her hand, and she felt herself getting more turned on by the second. She raised her hand, and with a resounding crack, she slapped Aria as hard as she could.

A tremble ran through Aria's body. She loved being dominated. The pain her her ass was nothing compared to how turned on she was. _Crack_. Spencer landed another blow. "Spread your legs, bitch!" Spencer demanded, and Aria complied, spreading her legs but still staying on her hands and knees. Spencer spread apart Aria's folds, staring at her victim's core with a lust that she had never felt before. She felt herself dropping the act, but she didn't change her behavior at all. This was what Spencer was at heart: a dominatrix. All she wanted to make Aria moan and scream like a bad bitch.

Aria gasped when she felt a finger dance around her core. It slid up and down, pinching her clitoris and teasing her hole. A moan escaped her lips, and Spencer smiled. Immediately, the fingers were replaced by a mouth. Spencer's mouth was flooded with the moist flavors of Aria's pussy as she lapped up her wetness. Unconsciously, Aria began to tremble, and it became a struggle to stay on her hands and knees. She did everything she could not to grind against her lover's face as Spencer circled Aria's hole with her tongue, teasing the girl, before thrusting her tongue inside. Aria moaned so loudly that the neighbors must have heard, but Spencer didn't care. She tasted Aria's walls as they clenched around her tongue, and pushed it as far in as it would go. She swirled her tongue in circles inside of her best friend, tasting the muscular ridges of her hole, and Aria couldn't hold herself back anymore. Moans escaped her lips and she gyrated her hips against her lover's face, begging for more.

And she got more. While her tongue was still working on her core, Spencer's hand migrated towards Aria's ass. She slipped it in between the cheeks and caressed the hole before forcing two fingers in, pumping them at an incredible pace. Being tongued at one entrance and fingered at another was too much, and Aria opened her mouth in a silent scream, in the most ecstasy she had ever been in before, then came onto her lover's tongue.

Spencer pulled away from the trembling Aria, licking the juices from her dripping face, and commanded, "Get up, bitch. It's my turn."


End file.
